Mil Años Más
by Dannyforeverbye
Summary: Es imposible que uno se de cuenta de cual es el verdadero significado de la palabra amor, pero saber que esa persona que ha estado ahí durante todo este tiempo para demostrarte que es real ese sentimiento, tu dirías lo amo y lo amaré por mil más


******_DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer._**

**Les recomiendo que escuchen nuestra maravillosa canción del Soundtrack de Breaking Dawn Part 2 "A thousand Years part 2" by Christina Perri ft. Steve Kazee**

**MIL AÑOS MÁS**

Viernes por la tarde y yo alistándome para ir a mi trabajo en el mejor de los restaurantes que puede existir aquí en Seattle, "Révélation" un maravilloso lugar ambientado en el amanecer de la vida, este lugar fue abierto hace un mes exactamente lo que llevo trabajando en él, es que es un lugar tan agradable para todos, por ejemplo yo soy camarera y para mí todo es muy fácil ya que tengo un dispositivo que me indica cuando está listo el pedido de cualquier mesa que este atendiendo, también para pedir la comida , existe un pantalla táctil para cada uno de nosotros, lo cual llega de inmediato a la cocina y allí un voz automática va diciendo los pedidos, es simplemente sorprendente, a se me había olvidado mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, pero como ven es muy largo así que para mí preferencia y comodidad soy Bella; tengo 23 años y por ahora estoy en vacaciones de la Universidad ya solo me falta un año para graduarme , por esto les insistí a mis padres para que me dejaran buscar trabajo para irme acostumbrando, aunque para ellos es innecesario porque gracias a sus trabajos de abogados, diría que los mejores del Estado de Washington, he podido tener una vida maravillosa sin preocupaciones, pero, lo que quería era poder hacer algo en este tiempo libre, poder sentir que lo que hago da frutos, en pocas palabras tener dinero propio, para poder sentirme a gusto con las cosas que me quiero comprar, ustedes dirán que tonta si tiene dinero todos los días para que quiere más y justo trabajando; la verdad es que yo nunca he sido una niña caprichosa y mucho menos desprecio a las demás por mi estatus social. Físicamente soy, se podría decir que muy normal, tengo un largo y ondulado cabello de color castaño con algunos visos rojos que solo se ven al sol, mi piel es muy blanca para mi gusto, tengo los ojos de un color achocolatado, nariz pequeña, boca de la medida exacta y pues mi cuerpo no es voluptuoso pero tengo curvas.

Definitivamente el tiempo se pasa muy rápido porque salí de mi casa a las 5:40pm y gracias que no había trafico, aunque también se lo debo a mi volvo, entré al lugar y quede más que sorprendida con la decoración que justo era acorde con el tema del día de hoy "El circo", fui a la parte de atrás y justo me encontré Ángela y Leah mis compañeras de trabajo.

-Buenas Tardes chicas, cómo están?- mientras las saludaba me fije en tres mini vestidos con muchos colores y unos enormes tacones, lo que deduje de una vez que serían nuestro uniformes del día de hoy.

-Bells no hagas esa cara al menos los uniformes tienen sentido de la moda, pensé que como es Tanya nos haría colocar vestidos de payasas así tipo con la nariz roja.- La verdad Leah tiene razón Tanya hija de Carmen nuestra jefe, desde que llegamos a trabajar nos ha fastidiado la vida por creerse más que nosotras si supiera la verdad.

-Si Bells y mira que después de todo nos vamos a ver divinas, porque traje justo el maquillaje que necesitamos, mejor démonos prisa que en dos horas abrimos.- Angie siempre preparada con kit de maquillaje y para que mentirles ella siempre nos deja espectaculares.

_2 Horas Después_

Las puertas fueron abiertas exactamente a las 8pm, y esto ya estaba supremamente lleno, todo listo y nosotras con estos vestidos que cada vez me gustaban más.Para la noche de hoy me asignaron la sección 3 del restaurante, así que me fui directo a hacer mi trabajo.

-Bienvenidos a"Révélation" mi nombre es Bella y seré su camarera esta noche, que desean ordenar- dije todo esto mientras acomodaba mi libreta de apuntes.

-Bella eres tu amiga?- no podía ser, esa voz… levante mi mirada cual fue la sorpresa al encontrarme con Rachel. Una de mis mejores amigas del instituto. Estaba junto en frente de ella y su familia.

-Claro que sí, Hola amiga, Sarah, Billy, Jake; es un placer volverlos a ver- estaba tan contenta pero no podía perder la compostura en mi trabajo.

-Bella hija, estas bien que haces trabajando aquí, tus padres necesitan ayuda?- Mi tío Billy como siempre le decía, tan preocupado, claro pensaron lo mismo que el resto que mi familia estaba pasando por necesidades, y ellos teniendo una de las mayores compañías del país, no dudan en ayudar al que lo necesita.

-No tranquilos estoy trabajando porque quiero, y quería experimentar algo diferente, bueno en fin ya decidieron que van a ordenar?-

-Si Bella hija, yo quiero unos langostinos en salsa blanca

-Bella yo quiero una ensalada mediterránea- dijo Sarah mi segunda mamá.

-Belly a mi gustaría un lomo en salsa de tocineta, una porción extra de papas chorreadas con salsa de queso.- Jake siempre comiendo tanto para la edad que tiene.

-Y yo amiga me traes lo camarones en salsa de camarones.

-Bueno entonces los dejo que tengo que seguir atendiendo mesas, y les quiero recomendar nuestro espectáculo del día que va a estar maravilloso.

Hoy me sentía diferente, me sentía feliz, y creo que también se debía a que mis otras dos mejores amigas estaban en plena cita de parejas Alice con Jasper y Rosalie con Emmett; se veían tan hermosas, y creo que ellos por fin son los indicados, después de una hora ya se acercaba el espectáculo, desde hace 4 años que trabajo aquí no hay viernes que no me decepciones, las presentaciones son inigualables y a lo largo de esto nunca hemos repetido un tema; así que las reglas es procurar que la gente ya tenga la comida en la mesa, para que se deleiten aún más con el show y aparte de todo no se me quitaba mi sonrisa de la cara porque ahí estaría él, sentado en su piano acompañando con una hermosa melodía; desde hace una semana que se tuvo que ir de viaje por su trabajo no lo veía, tuve que ocuparme de otras cosas para no pensar en él, lo extraño mucho, sin el soy incompleta, siento que él me da todo para respirar. De repente se apagaron las luces y vi como una sombra se acercaba al piano, cuando lo alumbraron con el resplandor de la luz, me di cuenta que no era, sentí como mi corazón se partió en dos, porque él me prometió que estaría aquí justo hoy, que volvería por mí, que ni su carrera ni nadie se iba a interponer entre nosotros. Sentí como mis lágrimas se empezaban a acumular en mis ojos, por la decepción tan grande que estaba sintiendo pero, todo cambio cuando empecé a oír esas notas en el piano, nuestra canción estaba siendo interpretada y cantada a dos voces, y es muy raro ya que el único que la conoce es él.

Desesperadamente giré la cabeza por todo lado, tratando de ubicarlo, pero no fue hasta que lo ví acercarse hacía mi con todo el reflector alumbrándolo, estaba más hermoso que nunca, vestido con un traje negro, con una delgada corbata, se veía espectacular; cada vez se acercaba a más, mi ángel del preescolar, mi príncipe de la primaria, mi cobrizo de la secundaria, mi mejor amigo de la preparatoria y mi novio de la universidad; el amor de mi vida.

-Me concede esta pieza, bella dama.

-Claro sí noble caballero.

-Todavía te acuerdas de ese día- ya mis lágrimas retenidas estaban por toda mi cara, de verlo aquí parecía todo tan irreal, se me olvido por completo donde me encontraba solo veía esos ojos esmeralda.

-Como no me voy acordar, si ese día conocí al amor de mi vida.

Sus palabras hicieron que me transportara por el tiempo; a ese día 30 de Enero cuando….

_**Flashback**_

_**-Mami por favor no quiero ir, tus sabes que siempre me caigo, como voy hacer con este vestido que no me deja ver donde piso, además no me gustan los bailes.**_

_**-Hija por Dios, hablas como una vieja, bebe estas hermosa y porque no quieres ir si lo organizaron para que se conozcan entre todos, tu profesora quieres que se lleven bien y no les dé duro entrar al preescolar.**_

_**-Mami porfis que tengo que hacer para no ir? **_

_**-Nada Isabella así que vamos.**_

_**Estaba en el carro mientras papá y mamá hablaban, yo seguía mirando como el paisaje avanzaba y cada vez faltaba menos para llegar al preescolar, la verdad es que tenía mucho miedo, me siento más chiquita de lo que soy, bueno tengo 4 años recién cumplidos, pero es que solo pensar que me iba a encontrar con niños como los del parque, que son todos sucios y les gusta empujar a las niñas, no quiero.**_

_**-Bueno Bells aquí estamos, ven te llevo donde la maestra.**_

_**-Papi por fis no quiero ir, nos podemos quedar los dos y vamos a la casita y comemos mis galletitas favoritas y vemos tu partido de futbol si- **_

_**-Charlie no te dejes convencer de la niña, ayúdame más bien a llevarla**_

_**-Princesa sabes que no podemos contra mamá pero cuando vuelvas a casa puedes escoger la película que quieras y la vemos todos juntos.**_

_**-Puede ser la sirenita papi?**_

_**-Lo que la princesa quiera**_

_**Ya estaba de mejor humor, mi papi siempre me ayuda cuando lo necesito es mi superhéroe, entre de la mano de la señorita Smith; ya estaba en un salón grande todo decorado y con muchas luces se veía muy lindo, pero estaba muy aburrida aparte nadie quería hablar conmigo; hasta que una sombra se acercó a mí y cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente cerca me di cuenta que era un príncipe! Con ojitos verdes y un color de pelo que no sabía cuál era.**_

_**-Hola cómo te llamas?-**_

_**-Hola me llamo Bella y tu príncipe?**_

_**-Me llamo Edward, princesa**_

_**No podía estar más rojita, ya parecía esos adornos que mamá coloca para navidad en el árbol, pero no podía alejarme de él.**_

_**-Me concede esta pieza, bella dama. **_

_**-Claro sí noble caballero.**_

_**Fin Flashback**_

_**-**_Edward que estás haciendo, estoy en el trabajo y aparte pensé que no ibas a llegar, tú me lo prometiste, que siempre estaríamos juntos y…..- no pude seguir hablando porque puso uno de sus dedos encima de la comisura de mis labios.

-Bella, amor mío escúchame nunca te dejaría, te lo prometí y te lo vuelvo a prometer mi amor es tan grande por ti que no lo puedo comparar con nada, desde que te conocí supe que eras para mí, que todo este tiempo siempre has sido tú, mi corazón no está completo sin ti, eres mi mitad, la dueña de mi alma y corazón, por eso quería que este día fuera especial , sé que mi trabajo nos ha separado, pero ya no más te estoy diciendo que te necesito a mi lado, que quiero que vengas conmigo en todo este proceso que empecemos una vida juntos porque yo te he amado desde hace 19 años y te amare por mil más, así que Isabella Marie Swan me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?- por todo mi cuerpo paso una corriente cuando dijo esas palabras, aquí al frente mío estaba mi corazón, él mi vida, arrodillado con un hermoso anillo en forma de corazón, esperando mi respuesta a esa pregunta que siempre dude de ser real pero ahora es la más importante de mi vida.

- Amor yo CLARO QUE ACEPTO, TE AMO! – ese momento todos los que estaban presentes en el restaurante aplaudieron y a mí no me importo que estuvieran ahí lo bese como si fuera la última vez, todo el amor que sentía hacia él se lo estaba mostrando en ese beso.

-Ay hija felicitaciones!

-Mamá de dónde saliste?- salí de mi burbuja y me di cuenta que estaban mis familiares más cercanos y todos mis amigos, con razón todo empezó a cuadrar, yo si decía que era raro que tantos conocidos estuvieran acá.

Después de esa maravillosa velada, de ser felicitada por todos y cada uno de los presentes iba con Edward en su carro hacía nuestro prado.

-Amor cuando llamaste a todos y cuadraste todo esto?

-Mi vida yo tengo mis maneras aparte tenía que hablar con tu papá para pedirle permiso, te confieso que si fue un poco terrorífico pero valió la pena.

-Te amo, y la verdad si me di cuenta que cambiaste nuestra canción.

-Solo le agregue segunda voz, y le coloque lo que sentí cuando te conocí.

-Me encanto lo que hiciste es más perfecta de lo que ya era.

Llegamos al prado y estábamos hablando de este día cuando empezó

-Srta Isabella sabe lo que me hace con ese vestido y esos tacones, me están volviendo loco.

-Yo digo lo mismo Sr Cullen, esa corbata delgada imagíneme como estoy.

Y así fue como en nuestro lugar volvimos hacer el amor, como la primera vez solo que está era la primera vez pero como comprometidos, y aquí sentados viendo el amanecer, como nos espera una vida juntos, porque así él no me lo hubiera propuesto yo hubiera ido hasta el fin del mundo con él, y doy Gracias a Dios por haberlo conocido lo amo y lo amaré mil más.

FIN

**_Bueno aquí estoy con un One Shot, lo escribí ya que en mi familia hay un boda cerca, así que me inspire en eso, quiero agradecerles a todas esas hermosas personitas que me escriben y dejan sus reviews en mis historias y también a esas que hacen como favoritas mis historias o las siguen, quiero decirles que estoy muy feliz ya que logre terminar este semestre de la U, así que esto es para demostrarles que he vuelto a escribir ya juiciosa y esperen porque vienen sorpresas! _**

**_Espero sus opiniones acerca de este One shot :)_**

**_Un beso _**

**_Dannyforeverbye_**


End file.
